


If Music Could Talk

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash, The Ramones
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe likes Johnny's voice because it sounds so exotic to him and he loves it even more when Johnny says his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Music Could Talk

"I don't see how you can possibly get off on that," Johnny says with a perplexed shake of his head. "I speak the same language as you."

Johnny is reclined back against the mattress on his elbows, backing up slightly as Joe crawls up the length of the bed to get to him. Johnny feels a little put on the spot under Joe's scrutiny but that's always been there whenever they were together in private. It wasn't that Johnny self-conscious but more of the fact that Joe claimed to like everything about him, especially his voice for some weird reason. The acceptance of Johnny as a whole certainly sounded too good to be true so Johnny was always a little apprehensive of the claim.

"Yeah, but you sound different. You sound so sexy when you're whiny and panting," Joe murmurs when he's covering Johnny's bare body with his own. "'Sides, we don't speak the same language."

"Oh?!" Johnny snorts indignantly, blushing profusely when Joe kisses along his neck. "Then I suppose I've been speaking French this whole time?!"

"S'not wot I mean and you know it," Joe chuckles into long hair that's slightly mussed. "Shall I enlighten you?"

He doesn't know why but the question makes Johnny flush at what that might imply, because with Joe you never knew. Joe pulls back and watches Johnny's face go through a series of contemplative twitches before he brushes a hand down his chest. Johnny shivers at the contact but eventually bites his lip and nods, making his bangs fall back into his eyes.

"I speak english," Joe tells him, raking his jagged fingernails down the expanse of Johnny's chest. When his nails finally drag down Johnny's abdomen it makes his eyes flutter shut with a gasp. "You speak American. And the reason I find your voice so appealing is 'cos I'm not familiar with it. It's all exotic to me."

"I don't see--" Johnny breaks off into a choked up gasp when Joe wraps his hand around his cock. Joe gives it a firm squeeze and whatever Johnny planned to say was lost on his tongue momentarily. "--how that's any different. It's the s-same... thing!"

"S'not the same a t'all."

Joe has Johnny too distracted for any further skepticism as he slowly strokes the other man. Each twist and glide has Johnny squirming underneath Joe wantonly, moaning in that way that always makes Joe hard just from hearing it. By now Johnny is panting heavily, too worked up to put up much of an argument, but he knows that Joe would win eventually. He knows he couldn't have withstood it any longer than he did because Joe had a way of getting under his skin.

"Joe..." Johnny whines.

"So American," Joe whispers with a chuckle into Johnny's ear before biting it playfully. He soothes the bite mark with his tongue when he hears a sharp intake of breath. "So New Yorker."

Johnny tips his head back, letting his hair fall out of his face and exposing more of his neck for Joe to kiss and nip. Joe brings his free hand up to cup the base of Johnny's skull so he can really lay his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. It takes Johnny by surprise, mostly due to the shock of pain, but when Joe begins to suck hard he can't help but let out embarrassing little squeaks and moans.

Joe's hand leaves Johnny's cock with one final tug, grinning when he hears the put off sound Johnny makes, and lets it fall down between the guitarist's thighs. Johnny backs up slightly and lets his legs fall open wider, knowing what Joe intends to do with him when he feels pressure against the only place Joe is allowed to go.

The sounds that tumble out of Johnny are like music to Joe's ears when he starts to work Johnny over with his fingers. He's always slow and gentle at first, making sure Johnny opens up comfortable enough for the pounding they both know is coming afterwards. That's not to say it's always rough but that's just the way they both like it. Fast and hard like their songs, except this one isn't for the public to hear.

By now Joe has worked three fingers into Johnny and Johnny is just absolutely climbing the walls, fisting his hands in his hair and pulling it like he's going mad from not enough contact. It only makes Joe twist and thrust his fingers inside Johnny faster with the intent of speeding things along. Joe presses against Johnny's nerves and it makes Johnny shout and twist to the point where he just sort've curls in on himself from the over stimulation.

"Fuck, Joe! Please!" Johnny begs him, feeling his cock jerk from the jolt of pleasure.

This comment makes Joe stop what he's doing and pulls his fingers out of Johnny. Johnny's eyes shoot open in a worry like he's said something wrong but the look on Joe's face is primal and lust ridden. Suddenly Johnny is no longer worried but perhaps a little nervous at what that stare may imply.

"Say it again," Joe orders Johnny flatly and it's devoid of any real emotion outside of lust.

"What--?"

"My name," Joe says a little more firmly this time, pushing Johnny down against the mattress fully this time. "Say my name."

The Ramone is taken aback for a moment, mind still reeling from the mix of pleasure and the fact that Joe gets off on his voice, licking his dry lips precariously. Johnny realizes it's not a request because Joe didn't say please and he knows that the moment he says Joe's name he is going to be overpowered by an unstoppable lust.

Johnny swallows, breath shaky.

"Please, Joe..."

There is a short interval of heavy pants and dilated stares before Joe lets go of the last restraint of his control. Johnny is picked up and placed partly onto Joe's lap before he feels that familiar pressure at his entrance again, only this time it's the real thing. His heart is pounding crazily in his chest and right before Joe enters him Johnny takes the deepest and thickest breath.

Johnny lets out a feral shout as he gets impaled on Joe's cock in one jagged motion and he knows it should hurt, but he strives on it despite what people might think. Joe knows exactly what he needs and vice versa. Johnny likes feeling the pain when Joe fucks him shallowly into a mattress or wall or wherever they happen to be. It feels real and the dull ache afterwards is always a reminder that it actually happened after all.

It's in this moment, when one of Joe's hands tightens around his neck, that Johnny realizes how Joe can get off on something as insignificant as a voice. It may be weird to Johnny but it meant a helluva lot to Joe. Joe's always been good to give Johnny what he needed to get off so it only seemed fair that Johnny should return the favor.

"Please," Johnny whimpers pathetically. He's over accentuating his voice but it's all for the benefit of Joe. If Joe likes hearing him, Johnny will give it to him. "Please fuck me, Joe."

All coherent thought was abandoned and any insecurities that either of them had been feeling were gone out the window. Joe fucked Johnny into the plush covers of the bed, holding Johnny down firmly but the neck. It wasn't enough to choke Johnny, Joe would never do that anyway, but it was enough for Johnny to get off on and every time Joe's thumb pressed into the bite mark on his neck he moaned a little louder.

"Say it again," Joe grunted, breathing and thrusting hard.

"Joe."

"Louder," Joe demanded. On his next thrust into Johnny's tight body he struck the Ramone's prostate hard and it tore a scream from his throat.

"Joe!" Johnny yelped.

"Keep saying it. Keep saying my name!"

His body quaked with jolts and aftershocks of each jab into his prostate. It hurt and he ached for release, but Johnny loved every second of it, relishing in both the pleasure and pain. He swore Joe groaned louder and thrusted a little harder after he said his name, so Johnny complied to his order.

"Oh, yes! Joe! Harder, please! Joe!"

After awhile it all becomes a mindless chant across Johnny's lips as Joe's hips begin to snap against his in a jagged cadence. Joe releases his hand from Johnny's neck and pulls him fully into his lap now, thrusting more harshly and shallow than before.

Now that they're level with each other they can properly kiss. Johnny crashes his mouth to Joe's in a passionate struggle of tongues and rides him on each thrust in. Joe wraps one hand around Johnny's cock and the other in his hair, pulling and twisting painfully. They part from each other breathlessly and Joe yanks Johnny's head back one more time by his hair.

Joe's teeth latch into the same red spot on Johnny's neck and he bites it just as harshly as the first time. It makes Johnny's whole body clench around Joe and he winces, impaling himself firmly onto Joe's cock one last time. The hand around Johnny's flushed pink cock is a blur as he comes hard against his and Joe's abdomen.

"Joe!" Johnny cries in his final moment of passion.

Johnny's body squeezes around Joe's cock like a vice and it doesn't take long before Joe loses it as well. His mouth is secured to Johnny's throat with a suction that intensifies when Joe comes deep inside of Johnny. His heart is pounding at the speed of light and his blood is thrumming through all his veins. Johnny says something to Joe but he can't quite make it out. He muses for a moment that maybe Johnny said 'I love you', but he can't be sure.

All Joe can hear is Johnny saying his name.


End file.
